


Study of a studio in the rain

by Sapphicnihilist



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicnihilist/pseuds/Sapphicnihilist
Summary: Ginny doesn't know why she's here, except she does.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Study of a studio in the rain

It shouldn't be as hot as it is to watch Luna Lovegood blow smoke spirals through her perfectly rounded lips. 

Ginny had just come from flying, still sweaty and disgusting, but you wouldn't know it from the way Luna's eyes slant over her, quick and dirty, undressing her before she even says a word. She can see the moment Luna realises it's her, the way the brief interest and slight arousal flickers out into the mere warmth of friendship, and for a moment Ginny is fiercely jealous of all the girls subjected to that look. 

She clears her throat, looking away, somewhat uneasy. 'Those things would kill you, you know.' 

Luna takes another puff, before setting the half-finished cigarette down on the ashtray to burn itself out. 

When she speaks, her voice is hoarse and throaty. 

'I know.' 

Ginny glances up in suprise, she hadn't expected her a response. To ignore the sharp thrill that Luna's voice sends through her, Ginny focuses instead on wondering how many packets of those death sticks Luna had gone through before she arrived. 

She opens her mouth to admonish her again, but Luna is moving. Unfolding from the chair, her hips swaying as she stands, just a hint of cleavage as the T-shirt she uses in place of an artist's smock billows around her ankles. She isn't wearing a bra, of course she isn't. Life could never be that easy. Luna is all pale skin, silver eyes, and fair hair, blank sheet in the chaos of colour that is her art studio. It makes for a sharp contrast.

Ginny gulps, her hands tightening reflexively beside her frame, she wants to ruin that skin. Suck purple-red bruises till she is just as colourful as the rest of the studio. She looks away again, the shame rising up, tight and hot in her throat. 

She doesn't know when she started looking at her best friend like that, when she couldn't look anymore when they changed in front of each other, when she avoided being with her in close places, when she couldn't look her in the eyes. She doesn't know, but she does know it's hurting Luna as well. 

That was never the plan. 

She gulps again, she hates this. She hates herself for her lack of control, but most of all she hates this situation. Being stuck in such a confined space with the girl she harbours not such platonic feelings for is hell. 

She should have stayed away, gone to Harry's instead, given him her answer. She knows this isn't fair to him. 

When she chances a look back, Luna is staring at her, silver eyes mild and unassuming. It's hard to hold her gaze but Ginny is used to doing things that aren't easy. 

'I like what you've done to the place.' 

Luna smiles for the first time since she came in. (And god, when did that happen? She used to make Luna laugh all the time.) 'I like it too, Neville says it's a bit messy but I think it fits me, don't you?' 

'It does.' 

Truly. 

Ginny thinks the chaos of pink, yellow, and purple is so Luna. Every surface covered in a burst and splash of colour. 

They smile at each other, an echo of their former friendship passing between them. But all too quickly, it's gone and the silence is once again uncomfortable. 

She fidgets again, while Luna just keeps staring at her, eyes warm and patient, waiting for her to say what she had come to say. 

'Harry proposed to me this morning.' 

And it's out, Ginny's eyes are wide, she hadn't meant for it to come out that way. 

But it's out, out there, she can't take it back. Luna is still staring at her. 

'What was your response?' 

'I don't know.' 

And that's the problem, isn't it? That's why she had left him still on his knees, that stupid ring still in that box, to go flying. She had hoped the wind in her hair, and the wood beneath her hands would have calmed her down but it hadn't. When it had started raining, she was still as torn up inside as she had been when she had taken to the skies. 

She had found herself in front of Luna's studio barely a minute later, hoping she would find the answer she looked for inside. But now, she was standing here, Luna's eyes on her warm as it had ever been, and she still didn't know the answer. 

'Why?' 

Ginny shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. Luna was still looking at her. 'Do you ever...' she begins slowly, halting. 'Do you ever think you want something then when you do get that thing you realise it might not at all have been what you wanted?'

Luna nodded wisely. 'Wrackspurts messing with your head.' Ginny smiled, despite herself. 'Yes, wrackspurts. I think this is one of those things. I think I would be happy with him, but at the same time, I think I would rather be with someone else.' 

'Who?' 

'It-it doesn't matter. Point is, it's not fair to Harry when I want to be with someone else.' 

'Then be with that person.' 

'But I don't think she feels that way, and I don't want to destroy my relationship due to a maybe.' 

Luna's eyelids flicker at the pronoun, but that's all the reaction she gives. 'I don't think you should get married just because you're lonely, Ginny.' 

Ginny jerks like she's been slapped. 'I know,' she says in a small voice. Because she does, she knows that her relationship with Harry is primarily based on her need for a warm body to hold her at night, a left-over from those horrible months after Fred's death. 'But I don't want to hurt him either.' 

'He's going to be hurt eitherways.' 

And that's true, isn't it? She's been so caught up over how she feels, she hasn't thought of how she left Harry, still kneeling with the ring in his hand. She's a horrible person. 

'I'm a horrible person.' 

'No, you're not. You're just scared.' Luna shrugs, and looks away. 'Besides, I don't think you should be making assumptions on how someone else feels when you haven't even given them a chance.' 

Ginny stares, openmouthed at her for a moment, and watches as her cheeks tint just lightly with pink. Was that? That was as much of a declaration she could expect. She suddenly feels very much like whooping with joy. 

As Luna's cheeks begins to flush a deeper red, Ginny clears her throat, a grin stealing across her face, for the first time hopeful since that dreadful proposal this morning. 

'Thanks, Luna!' 

Luna jerks up, just as she starts for the door. 'For what? Where are you going, isn't it still raining?'

Ginny looks outside, the rain had stopped. The sun stealing across the sky like the promise of a new beginning. 

'The rain has stopped.' 

And she continued on down the street, walking determinedly back home, to Harry. The rainbow the rain left behind smiling down at her like a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel where we have what went down the night before from Harry's pov and his own visit.


End file.
